Begreper og definisjoner
Det finnes ikke en etablert definisjon for hva BIM er og ordet benyttes ulikt i ulike sammenhenger. BIM benyttes både for å beskrive bruk av teknologi og verktøy, i tillegg til å brukes som betegnelse for hele byggeprosessen der hvor BIM som teknologi eller verktøy blir brukt. Noen varianter er: *Bygningsinformasjonsmodellering (Building Information Modelling) - En byggeprosess hvor man benytter teknologi som støtter objektorientert modellering av bygninger og andre byggverk med arealer, bygningsdeler, installasjoner og utstyr. Med objektorientert menes modellering som har definerte objekter (f.eks en dør) som kan tildeles egenskaper (f.eks brannklasse EI-60) og ha relasjoner med andre objekter (denne branndøren tilhører vegg ABC123 som er med å avgrense rom C456) mellom seg. *Bygningsinformasjonsmodell (Building Information Model) - Produktet som skapes i modelleringsprosessen. *Bygningsinformasjonshåndtering (Building Information Managemenet) - Håndtering av den potensielt store mengden informasjon som skapes i modelleringsprosessen, og lagres i modeller eller tilknyttede databaser. BIM som konsept og verktøy kan benyttes for alle typer menneskeskapte anlegg som bygninger, lanskap, anlegg og annen infrastruktur . De ulike anleggstypene har likheter og forskjeller og utviklingen er kommet ulike langt innen de ulike områdene. Denne wikien innholder en ordliste som skal tydeliggjøre hvordan begrep og uttrykk benyttes på disse sidene. Siden er åpen for kommentarer og editering. Nettopp fordi uttrykket BIM kan omfatte så mye, og samtidig brukes som referanse til en enkel modell, kan det være nyttig å være tydelig på sin egen definisjon av ordet. GSA har for eksempel gitt følgende definisjon i sin BIM guide series . "Building Information Modeling is the development and use of a multi-faceted computer software data model to not only document a building design, but to simulate the construction and operation of a new capital facility or a recapitalized (modernized) facility. The resulting Building Information Model is a data-rich, object-based, intelligent and parametric digital representation of the facility, from which views appropriate to various users’ needs can be extracted and analyzed to generate feedback and improvement of the facility design." BIM som et sosioteknologisk system Det går også å se på BIM som et socioteknologisk system som på grunnet sin teknologiske "natur" forandrer måten en hel næring jobber på. Ny teknologi åpner opp for nye arbeidsmåter. Med socioteknologisk system menes kombinasjonen teknologi og de sosiale og institusjonelle konsekvenser implementeringen av teknologien får i samfunnet - eller i dette tilfelle næringen. BIM og ÅpenBIM Det er ikke noe i betegnelsen BIM som henviser til bruk av åpne formater ved samhandling og deling av informasjon. Med åpenBIM menes utveksling av modeller og informajon i åpne, standardiserte formater og arbeidssett. På denne måten står bruker fritt til å velge det verktøy som passer best til egne formål, samtidig som dataene kan utveksles til andre brukere og programmer uten å miste relevant informasjon. Den internasjonale organisasjonen BuildingSMART har definiert en egen beskrivelse på hva BIM og openBIM er. De jobber for å etablere og vedlikeholde de nødvendige strandarder for å kunne gjennomføre dette i praksis. Organisasjonen ansvarer derfor for tre hovedelementer som må være på plass *Lagringsformat (buildingSMART Data Model) *Terminologi (buildingSMART Data Dictionary) *Prosesser (buildingSMART Process) Historie Med PC-ens inntog for personlig bruk kunne man på 80-talet begynne å utnytte datorer for teknisk tegning. 3D-tegning var ikke langt etter. I denne perioden var det i all hovedsak filbasert anvendelse som skapte effektivitet og høyere kvalitet for den enkelte fagperson – men papirtegning var fortsatt det vanligste sluttproduktet og delingsmaterialet. Digital datautveksling ved hjelp av utvekslingsformater gjorde etter hvert deling noe enklere, og allerede på 80-talet utvikledes også datamodeller for å støtte utveksling av informasjon på produkt- og objektnivå. Under 90-talet lades basisen for objektorientert modellering av bygningsprodukter men det var fortsatt en utfordring å dele den bedre, men mer og mer komplekse, informasjonen mellom ulike aktører Eastman, C.M., BIM handbook : A guide to building information modeling for owners, managers, designers, engineers and contractors. 2nd ed2011, Hoboken, NJ: Wiley. 626.. I 1994 tok Autodesk i USA initiativ til å samle selskaper som var interessert i å se på og jobbe for å løse problemstillingen med datautveksling. I 1995 ble så International Alliance for Interoperability (IAI) stiftet og deres uttalte visjon er å skape "en standard, …, som vil muliggjøre informasjonsutveksling mellom alle som er involvert i byggeprosessens faser og bygningens levetid – på tvers av landegrenser, faggrenser, systemer og tekniske applikasjoner"IAI. Hva er IAI og IFC. 2011 25.09.2011; Available from: http://www.iai.no/. IAI utviklet idéen med BIM som et samlingsbegrep for det å organisere og gjennomføre byggeprosesser mer kostnadseffektivt. I dag har IAI mer enn 600 medlemmer fra hele verden. En av hoveddelene i det å jobbe mot dette målet har vært å skape et åpent dataformat, IFC , som skal kunne fungere som informasjonsbærer av modeller til hele industrien. Første versjon, IFC 1.0, ble publisert i 1997 og siste versjon av biblioteket, IFC4, ble offisielt publisert i mars 2013http://www.buildingsmart-tech.org/specifications/ifc-releases/ifc2x4-release. Andre standarder som støtter bruken av IFC er buildingSMART Dataordbok og buildingSMART Prosess. I Norge var det fremst Statsbygg som ledet an den faktiske og praktiske utviklingen av BIM. 21. april 2008 la Statsbygg ut den første anbudsinnbydelsen med krav om at den nye BIM-teknologien skulle benytteshttp://www.statsbygg.no/Aktuelt/Nyheter/BIM-for-forste-gang/ og fra 2010 skal som hovedregel alle Statsbygg sine prosjekter bruke BIM Intelligente bygningsmodellar. 2011 25.09.2011; Available from: http://www.statsbygg.no/Byggeprosjekter/Bergen-tinghus/BIM/. Også Forsvarsbygg krever BIM i de fleste prosjekter Sunesen, S., buildingSMART Norge ‐ organisering og utvikling. 2010.. Benyttelse av BIM er på mange måter fortsatt å betrakte som teknologi under utvikling og det er i praktisk gjennomføring som forbedringer og nye problemstillinger dykker opp. Det er derfor viktig at noen tørr å gå foran. Til tross for at teknologien er å betrakte som ny nevnes finnes det mange bedrifter og organisasjoner i byggenæringen som begynner å få mye kunnskap om og erfaring med brukav BIM. Utviklen går definitivt mot at bruk av BIM er så pass modent at det er å betrakte som en etablert del av den norske byggenæringen. I dag er mye av diskusjonen kring BIM fokusert på prosess . Kunnskap ser generelt ut å være en større hindring enn teknologi og fremtiden vil kreve endringer i både byggeprosessene og kunnskapsforhold i industrien. Blant annet vil programvarer som klarer mer og fler analyser basert på BIM øke, hvilket gir fler muligheter men også større krav til IKT-kunnskap og forståelse i en veldig “praktisk” orientert næring. Når det gjelder praktiske erfaringer med BIM i Norge er det fortsatt mye som ikke er utforsket. Men Norge er blandt de fremste landene i verlden når det gjelder utvikling og praktisk bruk av BIM WSP Group - 10 Truts about BIM. http://www.wspgroup.com/en/wsp-group-bim/10-truth-bim/. Bruk av BIM i FDV og laserskanning og modellering av eksisterende bygg er områder som nå utforskes aktivt. Referanser